Jinx
|imagewidth = 230 |caption = Mardamnit, Jinx |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Jinx, JINK, SMELLY BOY |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 34 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Elf(Precurian) |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 2370 (Deck 11) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Jak III |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Standardpackage |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Kuki }} "Alright boys, let's blow this sucker sky high!" Canon Information Abilities/Powers: He talks forever holy crap. He can get everyone ever to hate him in a matter of seconds. Strength: '''He is incredibly smart. '''Weakness: '''All that intelligence has been funneled to only one subject two subjects: science and sex. Never mind, those are the same thing. His mind has only one track and he can come off as a jerk. He tends to get very attached to his friends. Understandable, seeing that he's lost his only two friends (Grim and Mog)and his boss, Krew,since he happened upon the Elegante. '''Personality: Extra: On July 21st, Jinx got laid by Riley and on the 26th he topped Castiel. A few days (?) later he and Reno had sex in a shower, but we won't know what happened until the bowl of glowing fruit loops moves. Elegante Deaths: 1 Warnings & Punishments: 1 Drunk Count: '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 '''Beat Up for Being an Idiot Points: Best Week(s) of His Life: In one week, Jinx managed to have hot sex with Riley, tap Castiel, piss off Bass without getting killed, and kick Protoman in the face without hurting anything but his ego. Relationships FUUUU /takes off nicknames Bass - ------------------------------ Jinx really wants to throw this kid down a stairwell, or better yet, off of the boat. Jinx hated Bass from the get go and may have to go for some retaliation. Cat - ++++ Jinx loev Cat so much. He loves her cookies and that by just talking to her, he can piss off about three different people. He likes how forgiving she is and appreciates that she can ~*look above*~ his moronic nature and see ~*the beauty*~ of his heart. Cyrus Hawthorne - -------------- This must have been hate at first sight. From the moment Jinx met Cyrus, he really REALLY just wanted to punch him right in the face. But good little Jinx was good and only dumped some drinks on the kid. Good idea? No. He got hit in the nads again . Jinx doesn't see this relationship ever changing and really doesn't care because Cyrus is a cocky smartass. And from the mouth of Cyrus-mun herself "i was expecting something along the lines of "that tiny, cranky man"" Damas - ++++ Very serious and kingly. Jinx sort of wants to get under his skin. Gideon ++-- - Jinx thought this guy was a jerk for butting in on his sexy times with Mimmi but after he helped him after the Bass incident...Yah, he may start respecting him. Herz - Jinx thinks he's interesting and talks funny and likes to screw with him. Jak- ++++ It's almost like Jak is Jinx's BFF or something. This is most likely one sided. Kage - ++++++++++ Gay for. Kairi - ++++ Jinx stalked her and Xanth for a bit before realizing that his OTP is Xanth/Kairi. He feels obliged to both be nice to her and not hit on her. Kitami - +--- Kitami needs to fix his anger problems, stop bitching, and maybe be nice for a change. Marco Devera- Talked to him once and doesn't know what to think of him. He seems legit though and might make for a good drinking buddy. Mikaela- ++++ This girl is smokin' hot but Jinx is pretty thankful for her helping him bathe. Mimmi - ++++ This girl is on the top ten sexiest people on the entire boat. Ever. Pamela- +++- Weird as all hell, but still okay. He thinks that she needs to stop acting like a child if she wants to claim to be old. Phoenix - +++- Jinx likes to mess with Phoenix. He knows very well that this guy does not appreciate dirtiness and finds it adorable when Phoenix hangs up on him. Razer - ---- Apparently in some sort of gang that Krew didn't like. The first time they met face to face, he was a sexy woman. Reno- ++++ Jinx doesn't know much about this guy, though he'd know a lot more if he wasn't suffering from that head trauma the first time they met. He really likes Reno because he was the only one that didn't just throw him in the garbage after The Incident. So far, he can see them being coolio drinking buddies and maybe a guy that can put Jinx in his place. Roll- ++++ Jinxdopted as his daughter or mother, could be seen either way depending on which was asked. Sadly - ++++ The single living thing that managed to make Jinx even more stupid. Samuel- ++++ Jinx likes Sam very very much. But who knows, it may have only been because he was drunk. Tanvir - ++-- Jinx really doesn't know whether he likes or hates this man. He's helped him with his booboo...then he killed him. B| Then they shared a drink. WHAT IS THIS LOVE/HATE. Jinx doesn't see their relationship going anywhere but, hell, he doesn't care if Tan doesn't care. He might even care a million times less. Toph Bei Fong - +--- Jinx will never accept that she is a girl. No, not ever. Jinx would never lose a fight to a girl. Got drunk / drank cactus juice and started hallucinating with her. Torn - +++- Jinx works with him in the Underground. He seems to like Torn much more than Ton likes him. Torn really has to be one of the few people Jinx actually respects. Xanth Aumeli - ++++ Jinx has taken it upon himself to take care of this kid. He doesn't like his lack of self confidence and will do anything to make him tough. He has also been Jinxdopted as Jinx's son Elegante Timeline February 19thJinx finds his drunken ass on a ship then flips his shit. BUT SUDDENLY he finds Jak, Torn, and Daxter who tell him about the boat and all of it's lovely features. 21th Jinx gets hungry for a million and a half burgers and meets Herz at the Grille. Since Jinx is incapable of saying the word 'Herz', he dubs the green haired fellow as Mumbles. Jinx harasses him a bit and brings up bad memories before leaving with some booze. 22nd Jinx doesn't appreciate that all of his ammo was confiscated so he asks passengers for help. Kate tells him about alchemy and Razer offers no help at all. Actually, he offers negative amounts of help since he just pisses Jinx off. 23rd Jinx hits on Ashelin and doesn't know what that Carnival place really is. 25th Jinx finds out that there's a FIRE on deck eleven. Isabella tells him to ignore it and Zeke tells Jinx about marshmallows. But then TORN comes to offer help with Jinx's issue. He tells him to dump a bucket of water on it but Jinx doesn't have buckets so he uses a water bottle. His name is now 'Numbnuts.' March 5th Jinx is turned into a twelve year old. I know, it's tragic. 15th Jinx gets into an intense argument with Razer about Jak's age since they are preparing for his birthday. Razer thinks he's 19 and Jinx thinks he's 18. Time Warp~ 19th Jinx is pissed that he still doesn't know who murdered Krew and decides to be mopey all day. It turns out that Lily is an alien, Holms is a bastard, Ashelin is heartless, and Remy is a mass murderer. 21st NOBODY SAID THAT IT WAS FOURTH WALL DAY WHAT THE HELL. An orca comes to scream words at Jinx but it only gets better when Dark Jak hands Jinx his ass. There are two mysterious guests from the human world then some singing turtle whatever thing came. 26th Jinx decides that it would be an excellent idea to invite Xanth to his room for a few shots. Jinx finds out that the kid's only sixteen and all of his plans are ruined. Neither can read but both are good with their hands. This was the start of something amazing. 30th Have some clear evidence that Jinx never ever bathes. His clothing is ripe and crusty so he begs for some rags from the other passengers. Xanth doesn't help at all, Jak thinks Jinx is disgusting FOR SOME REASON, and Rochelle tells him that he is disgusting. April 6th Some freaky screaming girl noises invade everything ever so Jinx, being the brave brave soul that he is, decided to start a search party. Catpaw doesn't think there will be fighting, Xanth kind of not really wants to go, and Marco could be very useful. 11th Jinx joins a group of dumbasses risk takers to go kill JennJenn. As predicted, they all get their shit rocked. Twice if they lasted the first round. Jinx survived the first with an arm and a leg remaining then died of blood loss from the second go. 12 You know the best thing about dying? Coming back naked. Sadly, most don't like the freedom that comes with nudity and that 'most' is Feenie. Phoenix was pissed then almost burned Jinxes garments but decided to wash them instead like a polite civilized person. Xanth washes the top and Keira finds his scarf. Surprisingly, Jinx manages to locate the rest of his clothing. 16th Jinx meets up with Xanth at the buffet but he has the idiot ball. Yah, Jinx can be more stupid. He says a bunch of stupid crap before giving the ball to Xanth. Xanth insults Jinx's ears and he gets pissed. When Xanth apologizes, Jinx tells him to grow a pair and stop apologizing all the time. He apologizes YET AGAIN so Jinx bitch slaps him, Xanth makes Kuki cry shrinks into the ground and Jinx feels bad and gives him a hug. Jinx gets punished the next day or something. 18th Jinx takes his drunk ass and writes some sort of apology to Xanth that no one could read. Kuki couldn't read it because she typed it with her eyes closed. Xanth forgave him and said he was crazy without saying it out loud. Backdated What else could be expected of Jinx than to put children in danger? He grabs Link ans Lily and takes them to the top of the lighthouse to get some of the fire to make bombs. There is 'blood' everywhere and Jinx is scared. When they get to the top, they find a heavy chest that Lily, with her alien arms, carries down the steps. They open the chest and it explodes into candy. 29th Jinx finds Xanth on the beach, clearly lost. He offers to take him to town but is interrupted by Kitami who has no inside voice. He likes to be mean and yell things in Japanese so Jinx tells him to fuck off so he leaves. May 4th Xanth is clearly having women issues when Jinx finds him in a whorehouse on the island. He tells him to get some balls and to stop being in denial and that grabbing ass is the way to be. Jinx decides to be the great example of an adult that he is and approach a hooker. He chats her up then grabs her ass, only to receive a slap. Xanth laughs because he is heartless and Jinx draws a stupid diagram that makes no sense. 5th Jinx finds the hottest woman ever at the Lobster party and decides to work is Jinx magic on her. He flirts the hell out of Mimmi until Gideon shows up mad as hell. Jinx is about to slap a bitch when Mimmi starts being too damn cute. Is he really going to fight in front of his potential wife? 10th Jinx flips his shit yet again when he realizes that he cannot open his door and tells everyone that he thought that the island was a dream. Edward offers no help at all but does tell him about alchemy. Kari thinks that there is a reason they are locked in their rooms and Jinx shoots her down. He then mentions Xanth because that is his OTP and tries to find out more about their current relationship. Mimmi offers no help but does tell Jinx that smashing the door is a bad idea. 13th Jinx is absolutely gross nasty and asks if anyone wants to teach him about that whole hygiene thing. Phoenix assumes that he isn't being serious and Jinx thinks that it is the funniest thing ever. The Epic of Jinx and Handy tehkukikookie (8:46:12 PM): hey, jinx and his hand have something special now Angrus (8:46:23 PM): it's the only one who really understands him Alma (8:46:27 PM): *snerts tehkukikookie (8:46:30 PM): it really is Shane (8:46:43 PM): Jinx's hand: I think we need some time apart. Wofl (8:46:53 PM): XDDDD tehkukikookie (8:46:54 PM): Jinx: IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS tehkukikookie (8:47:02 PM): Jinx: talk? 8D Shane (8:47:08 PM): Jinx's hand: YOU DON'T CLEAN ANYTHING DOWN THERE! tehkukikookie (8:47:12 PM): JKDLG:SFDGLHKL Cassie (8:47:18 PM): XD Angrus (8:47:19 PM): /can't breathe tehkukikookie (8:47:20 PM): Jinx: baby, i can change Angrus (8:47:50 PM): OKAY GOING TO IDLE SO I CAN TAG Shane (8:47:52 PM): Jinx's hand: No Jinx, I just can't do this anymore tehkukikookie (8:47:55 PM): OKAY <3 tehkukikookie (8:48:14 PM): Jinx: so, this's it. after all that we've done together Ashufaec (8:48:16 PM): lol Ashufaec (8:48:25 PM): Roll: ... is he gonna cut it off now? Wofl (8:48:26 PM): /dies tehkukikookie (8:48:32 PM): Jinx: /gets a saw Shane (8:48:33 PM): Jinx's hand: I've found someone else. I'm sorry Jinx Angrus (8:48:36 PM): ...but just so you know this should go on Jinx's page, kuki Alma (8:48:43 PM): LOL Wofl (8:48:44 PM): /finally posts with Cas tehkukikookie (8:48:48 PM): it really should tehkukikookie (8:48:58 PM): Jinx: /gets ether tehkukikookie (8:49:09 PM): Jinx: /passes out mid-saw tehkukikookie (8:49:18 PM): /sad ending Shane (8:50:15 PM): and the moral of the story is: clean your junk tehkukikookie (8:50:22 PM): fhjgjdkg Stellar (8:50:22 PM): KUKI Angrus (8:50:24 PM): I think you mean junx Other Stuff, Links App First Meeting Second Meeting Escort Jinx Part 1 (Begins at 8:18) Escort Jinx Part 2 Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Active Category:Jak & Daxter